Blades and Needles
by Shaymi-san
Summary: The Tiger General strikes again! This time, he's hunting down Flaky to use her as a hostage, since their relationship was somehow leaked out. Who's the traitor? And will the two end the war and confess their affection?
1. Heavy Rain

Chapter 1: Heavy Rain

**(Flaky's POV)**

*softly singing to the Happy Friends Tree theme song*

"La, la, lalalala, la, la, lalalala-" *DING DONG!* I stopped mixing the cake batter and looked at the door. Then, I turned my gaze at the clock. Six a.m. Now who would've woken up at this time of hour? Slowly, I walked to the door and opened it halfway. There stood Flippy, waving.

"Hi Fla-" Before he could finish his greetings, I slammed the door shut and began to breath quickly. Oh no, what is FLIPPY doing here? The door bell rang again, but I didn't grab the handle. Images of Fliqpy flashed in my mind. Flippyphobia, my fear of Flippy. Or mainly, Fliqpy. After hearing the door bell several more times, I lost it and ran to the window. Sure enough, Flippy is still there...with a flower bouquet behind his back? I gaped. Even after the time I stabbed him in the eye with the glass shard? Flippy gazed at the door for a moment before turning his head to the window. I figured he caught sight of me because he waved, while hiding the bouquet behind him. His face was a bit pink too...EEP! While I was in my thoughts, I accidentally knocked over the mixing bowl. Chocolate splattered all over my face. Aww man. Not only that, but the back of my head knocked onto something hard. A flash of green appeared and I blacked out.

"Flaky? Flaky! Hey Flaky! Wake up!" yelled a voice. My eyes opened halfway, but my vision was blurred.

"Huh?"

"Flaky! Hey!" I felt light smacking on my left cheek. Ugh, ow. My vision continued to blur objects until it finally steadied itself. I shook my head. Crouching in front of me is Flippy, with chocolate covered paws.

"Eh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I screamed. Alarmed, Flippy fell backwards and landed in the puddle of chocolate. I quickly huddled like a turtle, trying to defend myself. Moments later of silence, I snuck a peek at where Flippy had landed. The only thing missing in the picture is Flippy.

"Um, Flaky-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I practically leaped from my spot and landed headfirst onto the floor. Ergh.

"Flaky? Your quills...they're...bent?" What? Flippy handed me a hand held mirrored. I looked into my reflection and noticed that the back top half of the quills on my head were facing diagonally upwards (towards the front). "Well, I guess your new, um, hairstyle is nice." Flippy flashed a sheepish grin. Memories of me torturing Flippy during our car ride bombed my mind. I fell to my knees and began to bawl for forgiveness.

**(Flippy's POV)**

"F-Flaky! It's ok! I forgive you! Please don't cry! I-I..." She sniffed.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Besides, I understand why you feared me."

"You do?"

"Yup, you see, I have what is known as a post traumatic stress disorder...though I hate to say it myself." Flaky began to calm down and patted my back.

"So, whenever you remember the war you went to, you turn...evil?"

"Yep, pretty much. I forget the events that happened while I was evil though."

"Oh. Anyways, thanks for stopping by," she said and hugged me. Quills from her head jabbed my chest, causing it to bleed. Slightly though. One of them poked my temple. Aw fuck.

"Um, you're...welcome Flaky. Are you still scared of me?" She looked into my eyes. The quill that was poking my temple moved away. Phew.

"Not really. Not anymore. But I'm still gonna be cautious!"

"Heh. Oh! I-I got these for you!" I stuttered, whipping out the bouquet. Unfortunately, I smashed it into her face. Oops.

"AH! Oh, ahehe, thank you." She took the rose bouquet (I made sure the thorns were gone) and placed it into a green porcelain vase by the window.

"I guess we should start cleaning the floor then, huh." I said, looking down at the splattered clumps of chocolate batter on the floor. Flaky gazed at me.

"No, no, you don't need to. I can do it! After all, it was my fault for being clumsy."

"Hey, don't say that."

"Why can't I?"

"Because..."_ Because I love you. Because to me, you're perfect, inspiring, loving._ "Be...cause...I...I..." The red porcupine shook her head.

"Nevermind. Besides, don't you have anything else to do?"

"...err...no?"

"...well how about your date? With Giggles?" The last word was barely audible, but I could hear it. We started to scrub the floor, using rags.

"Actually, I don't like her. Besides, she's got Cuddles. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND that 'date,' was Fliqpy killing her. So she's practically hating me now. Who knows, perhaps everyone does."

"Don't say that." What seemed like minutes were hours with each passing silence. Soon, the flooring was shining clean. "And we're done!" I fist pumped the air.

"Woot!"

"So what now?" Oh, so _I_ get to choose what to do?

"Hmm, how about a walk in the park?"

"Sure-" BOOM! We hurriedly rushed to the window. Rain was pouring down heavily and lightning bolt were lighting up the gloomy sky. I checked the time. 8 a.m. Yeesh, looks more like 7 p.m. Also, the lightning bolts looks too menacing...I could get electrocuted out there!

**(Flaky's POV)**

Aww...

"Well, looks like I'm stuck with you." said Flippy, crossing his arms. I quickly made a mental note in my head saying 'GET RID OF ALL THINGS THAT TRIGGERS FLIQPY.' I gave the house an inspection mentally. Nope, there's absolutely nothing that'll trigger Fliqpy, so I'm safe. All at once a loud explosion echoed and shook the room. Why did I have to jinx myself? I looked at Flippy, who was starting to flip out. Quickly, I screamed. Nothing happened. Flippy was now replaced with Fliqpy. I backed up in fear and ran straight to my room, leaping into my poofy blanket. Don'tcomeinhere don'tcomeinhere don'comeinhere. Suddenly, I heard some clattering from the kitchen. I squeezed my eyes shut.


	2. Confettis and an Arcane Cat

Chapter 2: Confettis and an Arcane Cat

**(Flaky's POV)**

"GRRRRR..." I heard the bedroom door open. Peeking from under the sheets, I noticed Fliqpy's back, which was facing me. His trademark bowie knife was held in his left enclosed fist. "GRAH...HMM...SHE'S NOT HERE. WHERE ARE YOU FLAKY?" Right before he left the room, I jumped out of the sheets and leaped onto his back, my arms around his neck.

"FLIPPY! CALM DOWN! FLIPPY!" I screamed. The furious green bear swung his head wildly, causing me to lose my grasp. I smashed headfirst into the wall. Ow.

"THERE YOU ARE FLAKY..."

"EEEP!" I shrieked, removing my head from the crater. Luckily, my head wasn't stuck or else the situation would be bloody. I turned to my left to see Fliqpy creeping closer. Quickly, I ran to my right. The green and red plastic cups on the counter fell onto the floor, creating echoed sounds. Suddenly, my back began to heat up. I slowly turned around to see Fliqpy raising his left hand. In a second, I bolted from the spot and ran to the storage room and quickly locked the door. _He can't break down doors, right?_ I scanned the room. _Wow, there's pinatas all over the place. Maybe, I can use them to distract Fliqpy!_ Next thing I knew, I was picking up several colorful pinatas. _Ok, this should be enough._ I shook each one. Yes! Confetti! Suddenly, a sharp crack sound echoed the room. My heart raced. I forgot all about his bowie knife!

"GET...BACK...HERE...FLAKY!" Right when he called my name, the door bursts. Spear shaped wood flew all over the place, destroying many pinatas. Thank God none of them hit me. I turned around to pick up the pinatas I chose, but none were there.

"Huh?" I shook my back. Confetti flew everywhere, coating the place with all seven colors. Once the pinatas were emptied and Fliqpy became distracted, I pushed past him and ran back to my room. Of course, I got rid of the empty pinatas that were speared onto my back first. I gasped for air. Who knows how long I could keep this up. A green arm suddenly appeared and grabbed my right arm. "EEEK!" Fliqpy spun me around until I faced him. His smile widened, revealing more sharp fang like teeth. Clearly frightened, I kicked his knee. Fliqpy's eyes grew large and released me while he howled in pain. I scrambled back to my feet and ran to the front door. Hah...hah...almost...there...! I stretched out my arm to grab the door handle, but before I could, Fliqpy leaped in front of me and grabbed me by my hips. Then, he THREW me into the air. I closed my eyes, awaiting for the impact since the ceiling fan is right above me. But instead, I simply fell and landed onto his right shoulder. WHERE'S THE TORTURE? WHERE'S THE PAIN?

"Hmph." Silently, Fliqpy walked towards the kitchen while securing me on his shoulder using his right arm. I looked into his intimidating yellow eyes. Somehow, the usual hard glare casted by him had soften. Did Flippy find a way to tame his evil counterpart?

"So, Fliqpy, umm..." Well, this situation is awkward. "...what's up?" _HONESTLY?! WHAT'S UP?!_ Fliqpy grunted in response. He opened the refrigerator door and quickly ate the swiss cheese. Then he turned around and ran to my bedroom, right after I closed the fridge's door. No one closes them anymore, huh? When we reached my bedroom, Fliqpy yawned, dropped me onto the right side of the pillow, and crawled onto the mattress while tugging the red fluffy sheets over him and the pillow. I sat there, completely stupefied. So far, I'm trapped in a corner with a green bear who might attack any moment. Perfect. I curled up like a cat and soon became drowsy. Ergh, finally. Some rest. By the time I started to drift off, another thunder roared, followed by flashing lightning. I grabbed the corner of my blanket and covered my head.

**(Flippy's POV)**

_"Whee! C'mon Flaky! Try to catch me!" Flaky, who was far behind be, stopped at a cherry blossom tree and gasped for air._

_"I'm...tired...can we...rest?" I halted to a stop and trotted over._

_"Sure." Then, we plopped down under the tree. I looked up at the beautiful sunlight. The poofy white clouds floated ever so gently overcast._

_"Flippy?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I-I just want to tell you..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I...I lo-"_

*knock knock* The sound quickly snapped me from my dream. I yawned. _What time is it?_ I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Seven thirty nine p.m. Wait...how did I get here?! I looked behind me to find a red lump beside the pillow. Peering closer, I noticed a spiky shape. Flaky! _Phew. At least she's ok._ Who knew what damages my counterpart could've done. I shuddered at the thoughts. *knock kno...c...k* ...how odd, that last knock was barely audible.

"Coming," I called out. I slowly slipped off of the bed and tip toed to the door. Once my hand reached the handle, I carefully twisted and opened the door a few inches to reveal...nobody. "Hello?" No reply. Hmm. But, just when I was going to close the door shut, a groan was heard below. I looked down to see an injured white cat. And by cat, I don't mean ordinary cats that mew and claw and put up for adoptions as a pet, I mean a...somewhat person-animal like me, Flaky, and the others. Still...the injuries are quite severe. One arm was all bloodied and the back has a large gash. I quickly looked to my left and right. Not a single soul in sight. Normally, I would've flipped out by seeing all that blood, but after my last appointment, I had pretty much gotten used to it. I scooped up the cat and closed the door, quietly so that I won't wake up Flaky. After a few moments of searching for the sofa in the dark (yeah, it's winter this season), I carefully rested her (kinda guessed because of the dress) onto the soft cushions._ Alright, now where can I find some bandage?_ Waking up Flaky is not an option; that would be rude, so...maybe the bathroom? I rushed- quietly- to the bathroom and flipped open the drawers. Towels, nope, toothpaste, nope, soap, nope, BINGO! BANDAGE! Then, I rushed back to the sofa to tend to the wounds. At least the moonlight is starting to pour in. Now I can see what places I need to bandage. Not only did it help show the injuries, it also helped me see what she looks like. White cat wearing a lavender dress with violet stripes (one on each sleeve, close to the wrist and three in the front and back** A.N.** **(five in my anime version)**), a golden, moderate sized bell on the center of the chest with some design behind it (evil butterfly wings?), and two bell bracelets (with a see-through violet bow for both on the back) on each ear. The bell bracelets both have a moderate sized bell in the middle and one small sized bell on both sides, followed by a tiny golden ball (still on each side), and the rest in between is lavender elastic that holds the bow. Actually, I've never seen her before. Who is she? After taking care of her wounds, I yawned. Meh, time to hit the hay. I slowly dragged myself to Flaky's room and crawled into the blankets. Looks like I'll find out tomorrow morning.


	3. New Schools, New Teachers, Same Rules

Chapter 3: New School, New Teachers, Same Rules

**(Flaky's POV)**

"Hey, Flaky."

"Mmf..."

"Wakey wakey." My eyes fluttered open. Flippy was standing there, smiling and waving a hand in front of my face. I sat up and looked around. Guess Flippy had moved me when he woke up since I'm in the middle of the bed.

"Huh?"

"Good morning Flaky. How was your sleep?"

"Umm, ok? What about you?"

"I was fine." Then, his eyes went distant. "Listen, while you were sleeping, I heard a knock on the front door. I went to investigate and well...see for yourself." He gestures towards the sofa. I leaped out of bed and walked towards the sofa, while rubbing my eyes. A jingle sound was heard. Bells? My eyes snapped open at the sight of two soft lavender eyes.

"Oh! Good morning!" said the white cat. Her voice was quiet, yet friendly.

"Uh, hi."

"I'm Flora, it's...nice to meet you, Flaky." I looked at Flippy, who was grinning sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Eh-heh. Yeah, I kinda introduced you to her already." Flora smiled.

"Flippy had helped me a lot. He disinfected my wounds and bandaged them." Once again, Flippy gave me a sheepish grin. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Suddenly, the front door bursts open.

"Hey guys c'mon! Lumpy is opening a new school!" shouted Handy. Petunia peered from behind.

"Who's your new friend, Flaky?" she asked. But before I could say anything, Flora walked up to her.

"I-I'm Flora." Petunia beamed.

"Hi Flora! I'm Petunia, and this cutie here is Handy!" He blushed.

"As I was saying, I finished building us a new school, yes there are no traps in it, Lumpy's gonna open it, and we gotta get there pronto-"

"AIEEEEE! FUCK, FLIPPY'S HERE!" And with that, Petunia ran away, dragging Handy along with her. I gazed at Flippy, who was holding his face in his hands and was struggling to not cry. Then, he caught my look of worry and forced a smile.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Let's go."

**(Flora's POV)**

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. C'mon, Handy said we gotta get there ASAP."

_Moments later..._

"Wow, Handy did a real good job." commented Flaky. She's right. The school has two floors, several large rectangular windows, and an acorn shaped banner that hung on the largest window, which is above the door. A green flag with an acorn symbol waved from the flag pole. My left ear flickered from the gentle breeze.

"And now, duh, I'm gonna open the school!" We all spun our heads to see a blue retarded looking moose, holding giant scissors against the red ribbon. Flippy clasped his hands onto his head.

"Oh fuck! They're letting LUMPY handle the scissors?!" In a flash, he ran over and snatched the scissors. Lumpy gave a bewildered look. "Lumpy! I don't think you should handle giant scissors."

"Why shouldn't he?" Flippy turned to face a certain blue flying squirrel with a red mask.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Splendid, the greatest superhero of all times. I've heard many...things...about you, Flippy." His eyes narrowed.

"Such as?" The two boys connected their foreheads and growled.

"Guys, quit it." said Flaky, stepping in between the two opposing guys.

"Pfft, trying to defend Flippy? Honestly Flaky, what has gotten into you?" huffed the pink chipmunk. The yellow rabbit beside her crossed his arms.

"Leave her alone guys!" I shouted. The couple faced me.

"And who are YOU?" All at once, all of my confidence faded away.

"I'm...ahh..."

"She's Flora." said Handy, stepping forward. "Flora's new here, so don't be hard on her, ok Giggles and Cuddles?"

"...she doesn't know anything about Flippy, does she?" she asked. Handy shook his head.

"No, but let's not put any nightmares into her mind at the moment. C'mon! The school's about to open! Flippy, give me the scissors."

"Careful Handy, you know what he's capable of."

"Just shut up, will you?" Giggles clamped her mouth shut, but still glared at Flippy.

**(Handy's POV)**

Flippy handed me the scissors, head hanging low. I patted his back with my tail, since both of my stumpy arms were occupied.

"Hey, don't feel so low." He grinned, slightly.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Flora, I think you should cut the ribbon." Everyone fell into shock, except for Flaky, who was trying her best to soothe Flippy.

"WHA-? WHY?" they all screamed. I shrugged.

"Why not? After all, she's new here." They all stared at each other for a moment before Splendid spoke up.

"Yes, why not? Please give Flora the scissors Handy." Quietly, I passed the big scissor to Flora, who struggled to keep hold of it. A few fits of snickers were heard. After a few moments of stillness, Flora finally split the ribbon into two. Cheers erupted from all over.

"WOOHOO! I CALL BEING THE LUNCH TEACHER!" shouted Lumpy. But right before we reached the school grounds, Splendid stopped us.

"Ahem, we can't go running into the school like mad, we need to walk. And Handy, give us a tour since you built this school." I shrugged.

"Alright, but I can't open doors. Remember?" I said, waving my stumps.

"Fine, I'll help you open them."

"Anyways, let's get inside." Slowly, Splendid opened the front door. Everyone from all directions poured inside.

"Oooooh..." they all said, marveled by the details. The room of the front entrance has a large open door in the middle, leading to the school cafeteria (which has an enormous chandelier hanging from the ceiling). Spiral staircases surrounded both sides of the door. And the best part is...the sunlight, shining through the big windows.

"Ok, first stop! The cafeteria!" I yelled. Once we entered, Lumpy raised his hand. "Yes Lumpy?"

"Can I be the lunch teacher?"

"Umm, I don't think-"

"Ok Lumpy, you're the lunch teacher." said Splendid.

"Hah?!"

"As the principal and student council, I say that Lumpy could be the lunch teacher." I frowned. For a guy with a big ego, he's an idiot.

**(Flippy's POV)**

"Next room. Up the stairs." said Handy. Quickly, we ran up the spiral stairs and entered the room to the right. I looked down the hallway and behind. So many doors. "Science class."

"Sniffles, you're the science teacher." said Splendid. Sniffle's eyes brightened.

"Wow! REALLY?!"

"Yep."

"Next class." said Handy.

_Later..._

"Theater class."

"Giggles, you're the teacher."

...

"Woodworking class."

"You of course Handy."

"Yay."

...

"English class."

"Cuddles."

...

"Math class."

"Toothy."

...

"Food science and nutrition."

"Nutty."

"Er...you sure?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE! It shouldn't be a problem."

"Umm...ok, if you say so." Great. Lessons about sugar, sugar, and more sugar. Nutty's dream world.

...

"Dancing class."

"Disco Bear."

...

"Fishing class. With a personal class lake connected to the ocean."

"Russell!"

...

"History class..." Handy gave me a worried look. I could've sworn that I felt a sweat drop going down my face. Splendid didn't take notice.

"Hmm...well, I guess it'll have to be me." I breathed in relief.

"You?"

"Why not? I could go back in time if I wanted to. Or use Sniffle's time machine."

"You sure that's teaching? Not trips?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then... last class!"

...

"Gym."

"Hmm..." Splendid shifted his eyes from Flaky, to Flora, to me. "Flippy." What?!

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"You had training and experience in the army. Might as well make you the gym teacher."

"But...I wasn't the strongest soldier there." Splendid nodded.

"You know, I like your honesty. It's not about strength that would make you a great gym teacher. No, wait, actually, you do need a lot of strength. But still..." he waggled his finger at me. "You might have a chance to prove those rumors wrong."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Nutty, zooming down the corridor, dropping several candies. Sugar rush.

"HEY! NO RUNNING! AND NO EATING OUTSIDE OF THE LUNCHROOM!" yelled Splendid, flying in pursuit. Once they two were out of sight, I turned to Flaky.

"So what do you think of this school?" She looked around.

"Well, me and Flora are the only students here."

"Huh, you're right."

"I mean, I understand why Pop, Cub, Lifty and Shifty wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, Pop has to take care of Cub, and Lifty and Shifty...they better not mess with my place again."

"Again?" I looked away.

"Nevermind. Besides, Don't you have to go to your first period class?"

"We don't even have schedules, Flip-"

"Here's are your schedules, now get to class." said Splendid, zooming past her and Flora and down the hallway. "GET BACK HERE NUTTY! YOU SHOULD PREPARE YOUR CLASS!" Moments of silence passed.

"...how convenient." Flaky rolled her eyes at me and glanced at her schedule, then Flora's.

"Why do we have the exact same...?"

"Maybe because teaching one student at a time is boring?"

"I guess so."

"Well then. Let's get a move on. I guess I gotta prepare the room for soccer."

"Ok, see you."

"Mhm."

**(Lifty's POV)**

"Don't you think this is a bad idea?" I asked. Shifty gave me a hard look.

"Nah. Besides, he's not here. It's perfectly safe."

"But he might kill us agai-"

"Hey, don't worry! I brought replicas this time. He won't notice a thing." Then, I spotted a golden heart shaped locket with beautiful engravings.

"Ooh, look at this thing!" I picked it up and flipped it over. "'To the love of my life.' Pah! Cheesy."

"Hey, nice find! That'll fetch us a couple thousand bucks!" Suddenly, I heard a thud sound from below. I gazed at my foot to see a tiny golden heart with a heart shaped amethyst in the center. On the back, a name was engraved. Flora. Gingerly, I plucked the 10k heart. It felt a little heavy in my hands. My grin broadened.

"And THIS will fetch us a couple thousand more!"

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! We'll be filthy rich before you know it!"


	4. School Lessons

Chapter 4: School Lessons

**(Flaky's POV)**

"Okay, first, we have history." I said, pointing at the first box in the column. Flora looked around.

"Umm, what room is it?"

"Room...1?" On our way to the classroom, we stopped at multiple maps that were taped to the wall. "Okay, so we have to go to the right, then to the room to the left."

"Let's bring the map, just in case." I tore of the piece of paper from the wall.

"Good idea. Now we won't need to keep stopping at areas with maps."

"Yep."

"Okay, let's label them...theater here...and here's food science...and the others...ok! I think that's all of them!" We double checked the map.

"Yep, pretty much! Let's go! Besides, I don't think Splendid tolerate tardies."

"Yeah, so...ah! Here it is!" We entered history class. Splendid, who was leaning on his desk, rapped his watch.

"Nine seconds. You both are nine seconds late!" he exclaimed. Flora bowed her head.

"Eh heh...umm, can we count this time as an excuse?" Splendid sighed and drummed his fingers against the edge of the desk.

"Fine. But let this be a warning. Now please take your seats." I turned to my right. Several desks lined up against the wall.

"Umm...eh..."

"Pick any seat." After a moment of silence, I decided to sit in the chair, left from the middle. Flora sat in the right side of it. "Alright, thanks to our friends Sniffles and Handy, we no longer need blackboards in this school because...WE HAVE COMPUTERIZED BOARDS!" Right at that precise moment, a blue screen appeared where the blackboard should've been. "Nice, right? High tech. Ok, today, we're gonna learn about the Tigerians and The War." Man, if Flippy were here to hear this...he would've flipped out big time.

_One hour later..._

"You know, that lesson was actually quite fascinating You know, the part when the Tiger General was planning to take over the world part and was brutally killed by a lone soldier." said Flora.

"I find it quite saddening. How that lone soldier must've felt about his dead friends."_ Now what kind of war did Flippy go to, because the type of war Splendid told us would've made anyone paranoid._

"What class do we have now?" I scanned the paper.

"Food science with...Nutty."

"Ooh great! We get to cook! I call making creme brulee!"

"Eh, I don't think we'll make-"

"With burnt sugar on top!" I chuckled.

"Nevermind." BEEEEEEEEEP! _"ATTENTION ALL STAFFS, PLEASE WEAR YOUR UNIFORMS! Dammit, where's my tie-"_ The speakers then went silent. Flora looked at me.

"Uniforms?"

"I don't know. I think each uniform differs with each class?"

"Or are they all ties? That's what Splendid was looking for."

"We'll find out soon. For now, we need to head out to our next class!" _DING! DONG!_ My eyes widened. "Oh no! The bell!"

"WE'RE LATE!" Quickly, we dashed to Nutty's classroom and opened the door. Sugar poured out like sand from a broken hourglass. "What the-"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME! HEEHEEHEE! TO MY CLASS!" Nutty, who's wearing a toque with a candy cane on each side and a bitten candy apple on the center, leaped off of the shelf and landed onto a pile of sugar. We walked in, trying our best to avoid most of the sugar. Sadly, the floor was covered with them. Flora leaped onto a sugar coated chair.

"Er, so Nutty, what are we gonna make today?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN MAKE AAAAAANYTHING! HAHAHAHAHA- as long as it has sugar on top."

"WOOT!"

**(Splendid's POV)**

"Nope, not in here either." I said, tossing another empty drawer aside. Where is my tie?

"Looking for this?" I turned around to see Flippy, clutching my blue tie.

"Where did you find that? DID YOU BREAK INTO MY OFFICE?!" He shook his head.

"Nah. You dropped it. Maybe while you were pursuing Nutty." Oh.

"Oh." Then, he placed the tie in my hands and walked to the door. He stopped midway.

"Um, I didn't receive any uniform. Do you have mine?" My eyes lit up.

"Oh, right! Come here." Flippy gave me a confused look, but obliged.

"Ok?"

"Ok, listen..."

**(Flora's POV)**

Five more minutes...four more minutes...ergh.

"Thus, you must use the correct emotions to _be_ the character you are assigned." Giggles stopped and looked at us. She gave a face. "Ugh, if only we have more people for this class. It would've been more fun to teach more than two students." Three more minutes. Flaky raised her hand. "Yes Flaky?"

"Um, what are our characters again?" Giggles threw her hands up.

"You know what? Lets forget it until we get more students. I can't have a simple play!"

"Er, nevermind." One more minute.

"Anyways, remember. A successful play must have successful characters!" _DING! DONG!_ In a flash, I got up along with Flaky and went out the door. We walked down the stairs and the hallway until we reached a door leading to the gymnasium. I rested my hand on the door.

"Next class."

"We have gym next, right? Flippy's class?"

"Yep." Then, I pushed the door open, revealing...haaaaaaaaaaah. Next thing I knew, both me and Flaky's noses started to bleed. Flippy, who's wearing green cargo pants, a black belt with a silver buckle, a black sleeveless shirt (looks like a black undershirt), fingerless gloves - with a hollow rectangular opening in the center on the back of the hand- along with his usual beret and dog tags, turned his head towards our direction. In his left hand is a clipboard and a pencil in the other.

"Hey guys!" he shouted happily. Neither Flaky nor I responded. Our eyes are in a trance, our body paralyzed, and our mouths gaping.

**(Flippy's POV)**

"Guys?"

"..." I chuckled and scratched the back of my head, grinning. Wow, looks like Splendid is right.

_Flashback..._

_"Ok, listen..."_

_"Yeah?" He smiled._

_"I think I know what uniform you could wear that could attract both Flaky and Flora." WHAT?! I backed up._

_"WHAT?! WHA- WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" The blue flying squirrel rolled his eyes. _

_"C'mon, I know you like them! To me, it's obvious."_

_"D-Do the others know?"_

_"Nope. Don't worry, your secret's safe." I sighed in relief. If everyone knew...it'll be Flaky and Flora who would be treated like psychos. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind from that horrible thought._

_"Ok, what uniform do you have in mind for me?" He tapped his chin. _

_"Hmm, some cargo pants with a belt, and a sleeveless shirt."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah. If I'm wrong, then you can call me a douche bag."_

_"...what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means that I should be right."_

_End of flashback_

"Hey c'mon! You can snap out of your trance right now." Both blinked.

"Eh?" I tossed them both water balloons.

"Dodgeball fight. With these."

"I thought we're doing soccer?" said Flaky. I shrugged.

"Nah, we'll have some fun before we get to that stuff." Flora poked the balloon.

"Water balloons?"

"Yeah." Then a thought hit my mind. "You're fine with water, right?"

"Yep...why?"

"Well, with you being a cat and all, I thought you hated water?" She crossed her arms.

"Hey, what does Lumpy eat?"

"A sandwich?"

"And what's in the sandwich?"

"Um, bread, lettuce, ham, and bread?"

"Ok, does a moose eat ham?"

"No! They're herbivores, of cou-"

"There you go." Huh.

"Alright, both of you. Go to the opposite walls. Flora on this side, and Flaky on the other." The two girls obliged, taking their spots. "Ready? Set. THROW!"

**(Nutty's POV)**

"MMM...HEEHEEHEE! CHOCOLATESCHOCOLATESCHOCOLATES! EVERYONE LOVES CHOCOLATES!" I threw a chocolate bar into the air and caught it with my mouth. The chocolate's creaminess melted and spreaded all over my tongue. Yum!

**Author's Note: WOOT I FINALLY UPLOADED THE COVER PAGE! Check it out here or my deviantart!**


	5. PRIUS

Chapter 5: P.R.I.U.S.

**(Sniffle's POV)**

"Splendid! Check it out! I found a recipe for robots!" Splendid's ears perked up upon hearing this.

"Really?"

"Yeah! But with the amount of materials I have so far, I can only create three. And I need the three chosen people to be here." He tapped his chin.

"Hmm...I think I know just the three who could be a part of your project."

**(Flippy's POV)**

"Alright! I think that's enough for now!" Flora's hand halted to a stop before releasing the huge water balloon and Flaky got up from her crouched position. I clasped my hands together. "Not bad, but Flaky. Don't be scared, ok? You can do well if you try. And Flora, use a lot less force, ok? You're practically trying to kill the wall here." Then, I pointed to the wall, which was dotted with several small craters. She looked at her hand with the water balloon and hid both hands behind her back, grinning sheepishly.

"Heh, um...oops? I guess I'm a bit...too into the game." Suddenly, the door leading to the hallways opened and Splendid stepped in.

"Splendid! What brings you here?"

"Sniffles has something for you three. So come on." he said. Flaky and Flora looked at me for a second before shrugging.

"Ok, lead on."

_Minutes later..._

"Ah, welcome!" greeted Sniffles, gesturing us towards a rectangular steel table with steel stools. "Please, have a seat. There's something I would like to tell you three." I took a seat in between the girls.

"What is it?" I asked. Sniffles didn't reply, but placed a recipe of some sort onto the table.

"You see, I found a recipe for crafting robots, but I could only make three. You three are chosen to have your own robotic...clones let's put it. Now, I need to know if you guys are going to say yes to this."

"ARE YOU KIDDING? OF COURSE YES! THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC!" screamed Flora. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shh. I'm sorry, please continue." I said.

"As I was saying, do you three agree?" I glanced at Flaky, who nodded slightly, then as Flora, who nodded vigorously. Yeesh, so much energy in her.

"Yes, we all agree."

"Ok. Let's see here, we need a bucket of bolts, permanent paint, robotic eyes, and some of my own ideas. And most importantly, I need you three."

"Us? Why?"

"Well, I need to get a visual to know what the robots should look like."

"Well, ok then."

"Hmm. You know what? We'll make these high-tech robots! Splendid, can you get Handy? I might need his assistance."

"Sure," he said and flew out of the room.

"Flaky."

"Yes?" she asked, quietly.

"I need you to stand here." he said, gesturing to the spot by the lamp. "It helps me see you better." By the time she reached the spot, Handy walked in, with Splendid holding the door open.

"Alright, what do we have?" he asked. He moved the recipe closer to himself and scanned the paper. "Mhm, mhm, well, this looks like a fun project to do! Sure, I'll help! Who's first?"

"Flaky." For a moment, Handy eyed Flaky, his eyes moving from her face to her quills.

"But then we would need to alter the basic structure, ri-"

"No, we can KEEP the structure and add features to it. That might work. Handy, can you find some metal bars we can use while I measure the long needles on her head?"

"Kay." Then, he trotted off to the piles of metal, while Sniffles took out a measuring tape.

"Stay still, ok Flaky?" She nodded. "Alright, seven inches, nine inches, eleven inches...hmm."

"Got some!" shouted Handy, struggling with some long metal bars. He dropped them onto the table with loud scattered sounds of metal rapping onto the steel table. Then, the blue anteater took out a laser gun and began to draw an eleven inch needle. Handy turned towards us.

"This may take a few hours, so please, take a rest. Flaky, you can sit down with them." She sighed and plopped down next to me.

"Greaaaat. A few hours." said Flora, using her horrifically bored voice. I chuckled and laid my head back, only to remember that we're sitting on stools.

"AAAAAAGH!" I yelled, falling from my seat and landing on the floor on my back. Two shocked faces, red and white, looked at me before helping me up.

"Forgot the fact that you were on a stool?"

"Yeah." Sniffles looked up from his work.

"You can sit by the wall on the cushions, if you're that tired."

"Thanks." Then, we all got up and sat onto the plush cushions. Flaky beside me yawned and closed her eyes. After a few seconds later, her head fell onto my shoulders. Flora followed suit. I myself began to feel drowsy. I yawned, and allowed the dreams to take over.

**(Handy's POV)**

"Now isn't that the cutest picture there?" I whispered, nudging towards the sleeping trio. Sniffles nodded.

"Yep. You know? Those three make the cutest love triangle."

"Yeah, but who is Flippy going to be with?" He smiled.

"I'm sure he's not going to choose."

"Eh?"

"He's not going to choose."

"I know, but what do you mean?"

"I mean, he's going to be with both of them."

"Both? Is that possible?"

"Why not?"

"Well, you know, usually you can't be with two girls. They could fight, they could-"

"I'm sure that'll be fine with Flippy. Besides, Flaky and Flora get along fine. They're both shy- though Flora tends to be a bit energetic at times- and friendly." I chuckled.

"Wow, Flippy's a lucky guy, huh?"

"Hah, yeah."

**(Flaky's POV)**

"Mmf, Flippy?"

"Hi Flaky."

"Flippy?"

"No, it's Handy. Wake up." My eyes slowly opened up like a slow garage door. Two blurry shapes appeared, but were then combined to form a picture of Handy. I yawned.

"How long have I've been asleep?" He looked at the clock.

"Well, for about four hours or so. Or maybe four and a half." I stretched my arms until I felt something soft press against my palm. What? I moved my hand to the left then to the right. "Uh, Flaky? You can stop stroking Flippy's fur...or his head." Quickly, I retracted my hand.

"I was sleeping on Flippy?"

"More like his shoulder. And yes. Flora did the same shortly after you dozed off."

"So, the robot is done?" He chortled.

"Robot? In four and the half hours? Ha! Good one. You see, we finished THREE HIGH-TECH robots!" Flora jolted upwards from her sleeping position.

"WHA- REALLY?" she shouted. Sniffles, who's by three tables in their vertical positions, nodded.

"Yep, now all that's left, is to wake up Flippy. We'll need all three of you to be awake to power these robots." In a flash, Flora grabbed Flippy by the shoulders and shook him. Softly this time.

"Psst! Psst! Hey! Flippy, wake up!"

"Mmf." he mumbled. She pressed on.

"C'mon. Wakey wakey."

"Flora?"

"Yeah, it's me. Now wake up sleepy head."

"Heh. YAWN, what's up?"

"Sniffles and Handy finished the high-tech robots!"

"Really?"

"Yep. Do you need help getting up?" He waved her off.

"No thanks. I can do it myself."

"Ok, now since you're all awake, come with me." said Sniffles as Flippy got up from his spot. Slowly, we walked over to the three vertical tables with the robots on one side on each. I walked up to my robot and touched its blank face. It feels cool to the touch.

"Nice on the details. But why are their clothing a bit different than ours? I mean, mine has the arrows on the sides of the lower part of the jacket."

"Well, we want their clothing to look slightly different from what you wear. We even made one up for Flaky's robot. Now, if you'll please, stand against the table...then strap yourself...make sure it's tight...alright! Let's start! You may feel a bit dizzy afterwards, but that's normal." And with that, Sniffles pulled down the lever, which made the tables spin and spin, just like a carnival ride. Only this spinning speed is faster. "JUST A FEW MORE SECONDS!" Suddenly, a bright red light eneloped me and my robot. Flippy in green and Flora in lavender. I felt a part of my self being sucked away from me. Just when the last gasp of air I breathe escaped, the spinning stopped. The straps that held me release its grasp, and I fell to the floor on my knees, gasping for air.

"Is it- gasp- ok?" I gasped. Sniffles, walked behind me and removed his goggles, staring in awe at the three standing robots.

"Ok? No...IT'S A SUCCESS!" He spun around, with bright light shining from behind, and casted three shadows (not counting Sniffle's). He jabbed his index finger into the air while his lab coat fluttered by an unknown wind source. I looked behind to see a fan turned on. Wha? "FEATURING! THE THREE P.R.I.U.S!" Then, my robot version walked in from Sniffle's right side. "iFlaky! The porcupine of defense! With her weapons, needle-like feet upon transformation, needle arms, and her famous impaling barrel roll!" Next up is Flora, who skated in from his left side. "iFlora! The cat of speed! With her weapons, supersonic arrow beams, spring fists, and her favorite, tail blade." To top it off, Flippy's robot jumped from behind Sniffles to the front and crossed his arms. "And last but not least, iFlippy! The bear of attack! With his weapons, fiery flamethrower feet, abyssal swords, and his star weapon of choice, the hyper cannon!" Suddenly, random fireworks blew up from behind. We all (me, Flippy, and Flora) sweat dropped.

"Seriously?" asked Flora. Sniffles snapped back into reality.

"Huh, what? Oh. Sorry, I was a bit too...excited."

"So, what powers up our P.R.I.U.S? And what does it mean?"

"You and P.R.I.U.S meeeeeaaaaans...Personal Robotic Intelligence Under Special Care!"

"Then shouldn't it be P.R.I.U.S.C?" He shifted his glasses.

"Well, it wouldn't sound better with the extra C now would it?"

"No?"

"Precisely."

"But wait, we're somehow...linked to our P.R.I.U.S?"

"Ah yes...getting to that, here." The anteater gave each of us some sort of...gem. Ecah a different shape. In fact, they're the shape of our heads, with two oval shaped eyes. "That is a status checker. It shows you how your P.R.I.U.S is doing. For now, they're all their regular colors. Yours lavender, Flaky's red, and Flippy's green. If they all turn yellow, then they're under attack or they're attacking. If blue, then they're malfunctioning. If orange, then they're being messed with like someone taking their parts. If black...then you're in trouble. That means your P.R.I.U.S has shutdown or in another words...died. And that means that half of your spiritual energy has disappeared."

"WOAH, WOAH. YOU'RE SAYING THAT HALF OF OUR SPIRITUAL ENERGY IS IN THOSE ROBOTS?! THAT MEANS WE'RE FUCKING SCREWED IF THEY'RE DEAD!" yelled Flippy. Both me and Flora flinched.

"Yes, and that's why I'm going to find a more suitable energy it can live off of. But for now, enjoy your replicates!"


	6. Garden of Violets

Chapter 6: Garden of Violets

**(Flaky's POV)**

"So, what now?" I asked. Flippy shrugged.

"I don't really know. Maybe we should give our P.R.I.U.S some commands."

"Commands?"

"Hmm...I got one!" He turned to iFlippy. "Ok, iFlippy! Can you and the others help build Flora a home?" iFlippy bowed.

"Of course Master Flippy. And what sort of house would you like us to build?" Flippy turned his head and eyed Flora for a few seconds before turning back to iFlippy.

"Ok, here's what you three can build..." The rest was a bunch of whispers. "...got it?"

"Yes Master Flippy! Alright! iFlora! iFlaky! Let's go!" Then the three robots dashed through the open doorway. I tapped Flippy's shoulder.

"Um, what exactly did you tell them to build?" He crossed his arms.

"Something I think Flora would love. Now, shall we leave and get some ice cream?"

"Do they have cookies and cream?" asked Flora, eagerly.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure."

"Then let's go!" In a flash, Flora dashed out of the school. "C'mon!" Flippy chuckled and grabbed my hand. Heat rose to my face. Unfortunately, it also went to my hands. Dammit. Few minutes later, we reached the ice cream truck.

"Alright, Flaky, what flavor do you want?" I scanned the list. Blueberry, orange, cookies and cream, chocolate, vanilla, mint, twist, banana, pecan, rocky road, and strawberry.

"I'll have a strawberry please." I said, quietly. He nodded.

"Ok, I'll have one strawberry, one mint, and one cookies and cream." Cro Marmot stood there, unmoving. This went on for a few moments.

"Is he always like this?" asked Flora.

"Sometimes." Suddenly, three cones appeared on the counter when we turned back to face Cro Marmot.

"Well what do you know! Three cones appeared out of thin air!" Suddenly, an ice cream flew out of the truck and landed square on Flora's forehead, knocking her onto the ground. Flippy quickly fell onto his knees and waved a hand over her face. No reply.

"Shit, she's knocked out." He sighed. "Thank god it wasn't the cone that hit her head." he mumbled. I tapped his shoulder.

"Um, Flippy? I've been meaning to ask you this, but, why ice cream in the middle of winter?"

"A...little treat for you guys. I thought ice cream would be a good decision. Yeesh, I didn't know Cro Marmot would be like this..." Suddenly, a maniacal sound was heard from our right. We turned our heads to see Nutty, running down the sidewalk with a candy cane in his mouth. When he caught sight of us, he halted to a stop and stared.

**(Flippy's POV)**

Uh oh. I don't like that look he's giving us. After a few seconds, Nutty started to shake wildly, as if he's charging power for who-knows-what.

"AHEE-HEE. HEE HEE. HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! ICE...CREAM! VANILLA!" I looked at Flora's forehead. It's chocolate. The ice cream is chocolate...what on earth is Nutty talking about? Then, I got up. Huh. No wonder why Nutty said vanilla. Only the cone was visible from this angle...and Flora's head is white...like...vanilla...!

"Flaky! Quick! Help me bring Flora back to your place!" She jumped back in surprise.

"Huh?! Wha- why?" I draped Flora onto my shoulders. Damn, the cone isn't coming off!

"Nutty! He thinks that Flora is ice cream! If he gets her..." I shuddered at the thought of Flora being eaten by Nutty. Eugh...too graphical. The maniacal laughter grew louder and louder. Quickly, I grabbed Flaky with my left hand and ran. Flora shook and shifted. I quickly held onto the midsection of her back with my right hand. What seemed like minutes seemed like hours. We finally reached a peculiar house on the hill and opened the door. And smashed it closed. Sounds of laughter and scratching echoed by the door. I ignored the horrifying sounds and ran to the bathroom, still clutching onto Flaky's arm. "Flaky, hurry! Fill this tub with warm water, now!" The porcupine frantically turned the knobs once I released my grip and closed the door. I quickly stripped Flora from her dress and removed the bell bracelets from her ears. Then I placed the clothes onto the table by the door. When I turned around, I noticed Flaky's reddened face.

"Uh, I thought we're going to only wet her face." I looked at the lavender bellied white cat in my hands and then at Flaky. Oh. Right.

"Err, well, at least the...um...dirt...would wash off from her body...Flaky don't look at me like that you're not wearing anything too." Now it was my turn to blush. I looked away from her, trying to hide my reddened face. She did the same.

"Well...then put her in the tub. I'll make sure she doesn't drown." Carefully, I placed her in the tub and turned the knobs to shut off the water. Flaky sat on the tub's rim and picked up Flora's head from the water. After a few seconds of splashing water at her forehead, the cone finally fell off. And right when the door has been opened with a BAM.

"ICE...CREAM...ICE...cream?" Nutty stood there dumbfounded. I shrugged.

"Sorry Nutty, there's no ice cream here. Why don't you go to the ice cream parlor?" The lime green squirrel smiled.

"Yes. Thank you Flippy!" he said, and with a smack of his lips, he dashed out the house. I sighed and sat on the floor, exhausted. My heart's fast pace slowed down to a slow and steady beat. Flaky followed suit. I opened my eyes halfway and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Heh...that...was close, huh?" Flaky smiled. Then I remembered something. My head snapped up.

"Hey...who's supporting Flora?!" Her eyes bulged and quickly got up. I scrambled to my feet and lifted Flora's head. Yeesh, we would've saved her for a second and then kill her by drowning on accident. "Psst. Flora." No answer. I lightly slapped her cheeks.

"Mmf."

"Flora."

"Mmf?"

"Flora."

"..."

"...Flora?"

"Mmm whatcha say?" I rolled my eyes. At least she gained back her consciousness. I lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her body in a soft cotton towel. Her eyes opened halfway.

"What's going on?" I gave her the striped dress.

"Long story. Don't ask."

_At the ice cream parlor..._

**(Nutty's POV)**

"Waiter!" I yelled, finishing my fifteenth cup.

"WHAT?!" shouted Toothy.

"More ice cream!" Toothy stood there, unmoving. He crossed his arms.

"No." I gave him an evil eye. It failed though.

"C'mon." He looked away.

"Nutty, that was your fifteenth. No more." I sighed. There's only one way that will work for this predicament.

"...please?" Toothy turned towards me with a smile.

"Ok!" I grinned. Please always work with Toothy.

_Back to Flaky's house..._

**(Flippy's POV)**

"So, when is my house done?" asked Flora. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Any moment I guess-" The door opened and iFlippy stepped in.

"Master Flippy, the house is done." I got up and walked towards iFlippy.

"Good job iFlippy! Take a rest, ok?" He shook his head.

"No thanks. Besides, we're robots. We'll manage."

"Oh, ok then." Then with a salute from iFlippy, he walked away. "Shall we go and take a look?" Both girls nodded.

_Minutes later..._

"Well would you look at that!" I said in awe. At first glance from outside, it looks like a huge plain tree house. But on the inside, it looks like the inside of a mansion. In the living room, there were four long purple couches, two on each side with a circular glass table at the center. A chandelier made with gold and amethysts hung from the ceiling and a circular purple carpet laid flat on the oak floor. The floor was polished too. A flute leaned on the white wall by one of the couches. A large plasma TV hung over a fireplace. In the dining room/kitchen, there was a HUGE - bigger than the one in the living room - amethyst chandelier hanging over a big Lazy Susan. The stoves/ovens were made of iron and so was the microwave in the wall. Rows of cabinets lined up above the marble counters. A big iron fridge stood next one of the counters. The bedroom has fluffy, poofy pillows and blanket on the bed. A white desk with a lilac lamp and a chair (the rolling one - whee!) stood by the wall adjacent from the bed and a round fluffy carpet was laid in the center of the room. The two guest rooms were equally magnificent. The bathrooms were also nice. But the best part of the house...is the garden itself. Connected to the back of the house was a large glass dome, bigger than the house itself. Violets grew around the dome, the circumference really. A lake surrounded a circular, medium sized island, which is at the center of the whole dome, connected by a white fancy bridge and a beautiful gazebo (with a willow next to it) stood dead center on the island. Purple lilies floated in the water, lighting the lake with a faint glow. Fireflies lazily flew in the air. The night made everything look better. It's like a garden from a fairytale of some sort. We all stood there, amazed at the sight.

"How...?"

"I don't know Flaky. But Sniffles is one hell of a genius. Good work iFlaky, iFlora, and iFlippy."


End file.
